Reunion
by mizzy123
Summary: Edward has left and Bella has let depression wash over her when she goes oyt with friends a surprise is waiting for her in the club


Reunion

_Your not good for me, Bella, _he said, so natural, I felt my stomach churn at the thought of how cold, cruel his normal velvet voice sounded.

Tonight, was just to drown away the feeling that sat in the pit of my stomach, his perfect features haunted my visions, thought, it took over and invaded my whole brain. It hit me, reality, he's been gone three months and I'm a wreck, I had a permanent broken heart. It felt like my heart had shattered into a million pieces and I couldn't put them back together. I found that the other half of me is missing and was never coming back. Charlie had noticed, and so did my friends, depression succumbed me into a mind numbing trance where only he existed.

I didn't want to go to Port Angeles tonight, I wanted to lie in bed with my window wide open waiting for my Edward to come back. Of course I knew that wasn't going to happen. I couldn't help but want somehow when Edward left me I found that he took my heart and I never got it back.

As we passed through Forks I started to wonder if this was a responsible idea, of course in my head I knew it wasn't but it was the only thing I could think of that would temporarily numb the pain. The only thing that wouldn't send Charlie in total hysterics straight away, even though I knew how strongly he though abut me drinking, I was the daughter of the chief and was meant to set an example for everyone else.

Thoughts of Edward and the Cullen's kept appearing in of my mind, I tried to let my mind rest and tell myself to move on, at least it was only Jessica, Mike and Angela who were going to the club so I wouldn't have to put up with any relationships being flaunted by me.

Everywhere I went it seemed to remind me of him, school Forks, my house, my room where we saw each other almost every night in secret. "Bella, we're here, come on Bella" I heard Jessica say.

"What, I …are…we…here" I said in a sleepily daze what seemed like two minutes had infact been a whole hour, I had fallen into my deep sleep.

"Yes, for god sake Bella come on we're never going to get in on time. Have you got your ID" Jessica said in a slightly impatient tone.

"It's here", I heard a voice say from the front, half amused Mike was sitting there tapping me lightly on the leg with my ID.

"Thanks Mike", before I had time to say anything else, Jessica and Angela were pulling me towards the club we were going to get ourselves into, with Mike dawdling behind us.

The queue wasn't that long, I stood quietly on the spot not caring how the others around me looked or dressed, I was no longer out to impress anyone. Though I couldn't help think how much Alice would object to my outfit, my casual jeans and because I was going out I threw on a half decent white vest top with silver sandals. Jessica and Angela blended in with the crowd of party goers in mini skirts, vest tops, boobtubes and the highest heels known to the human race.

As the queue got shorter and a sea of people crowded into the club my mind drifted, to when Edward, my saviour, rescued me as he did so many times. In Port Angeles he came in his shiny Volvo, how he told me to get in and casually took me to dinner. It was the night all our secrets were revealed. The night he told me he was a vampire.

The further my thoughts and memories took me the more my stomach tied itself in knots. I could feel the sting slowly welling up in my eyes.

"Bella, Bella", I could hear Angela's voice calling me, but with my thought elsewhere, my friends and clubbers became a distant echo in the background of my mind.

"Bella, are you ok", I could hear pity in her soft calm voice.

"Yes sorry my… just thinking really, but I'm fine", I said trying to keep my voice as even as possible although I knew she sensed an edge to me.

"You don't have to do this if your not ready Bella, you don't need to prove anything, you loved him and I'm sure the feeling was mutual", she spoke with an apologetic tone to her voice.

"What?… no I'm fine really I'm over Edward, he moved on so I had to", I said lying wasn't one of my best talents, and even though I knew I couldn't convince myself I thought I may convince trusting Angela, but I could see she saw right through me, however she seemed to accept I was reluctant to go into it any further and let the subject go.

I stared up at the sky's stars, and couldn't help wandering what he was doing, if he was thinking of me or did he honestly mean what he said. That I wasn't right for him. Trying to push all thoughts to the back of my head I joined the conversation Jessica, Mike and Angela were having. I couldn't help but feel empty, lifeless and so useless. I felt meaningless like life wasn't worth living, Edward was my life, my soul, the reason for my existence, how could I live without him.

We were next to be let into the club. All three of my friends were nervous you could feel the tension they desperately wanted this ID to work, all they were thinking about was the booze that they could get their hands on, and finding out how much alcohol they could consume. I couldn't blame them they were coming out have fun which was more than I could say, all I wanted to do was consume enough alcohol to wash the depression away, which of course was an extreme amount of drink.

The stabbing pain I felt was overwhelming, it paralysed my whole body, Mike must've sensed how anxious I was as I felt his hand slide down my arm and wriggle its way into grasp with mine. "It's ok Bella, we'll get in and it's going to be a great night", he obviously misread the reason for why I was so anxious. I quickly snatched my hand away from his.

As we approached the door I flashed my ID and was let into the club. I could hear the gasps of relief when Angela, Jessica and Mike were let in.

"Yes can you believe it, we're in oh my god this is brilliant", Jessica said, she was as usual blowing the fact that we were in an older club way out of proportion.

"What do you want Bella I'll get the first round", Mike asked, seeming surprisingly happy with himself.

"Anything, something strong", I replied, I was gazing at the dance floor trying to avoid Mikes quizzing eyes.

"Erm… ok…are you sure…have you ever even drank before, I mean you could be a light weight, to be honest I could do without that tonight, you know explaining to Charlie and all". He said accusingly but also quite arrogant I couldn't really believe what Mike was saying.

"Just give her what she wants Mike I'm sure she can handle it", Jessica said, sarcasm almost exploding from her.

"Yeah Mike just give her what she wants, don't be so uptight", Angela said looking Mike up and down then qui0ckly smiled at me. I returned the favour as well as I could, however, I knew that it wasn't the most convincing smile I ever pulled.

"Well, if your sure", he glared at me defeat smothered his face.

"Yeah Mike I'm sure, don't worry about Charlie either, I can handle him", I thought about this as I said it I knew in my own head I would be grounded for life after tonight, Mike was about to turn away when I quickly added, "oh, Mike I am a light weight but you'll enjoy it right", I made a cheeky grin at Mike not realising what I had just said offended Jessica. Her sarcasm had turned to fury her face was going a slightly darker shade of red but she was wearing the largest frown I had ever seen.

"Bella, come on me and Jess have been dying to get on that dance floor so move yourself", Angela said, pushing and urging me towards the crowds of dancers. "No I…I'm gunna wait for Mike with my drink, I'll get us all a table", I shouted over the music ."Are you sure, Bella we can stop with you", Angela said apologetic, however, I could see Jessica sigh when she realised what Angela had just offered.

"No go ahead I'm fine Ang, it's fine honestly I'm ok", I tried to look around the room and avoid her eye contact Angela was especially good at reading me like a book. She stared at me quizzing but dropped the subject and walked towards the dance floor toddling behind Jessica.

I stood where I was as if frozen to the floor. I couldn't help but want to run and leave everything. I saw that everyone around me was having a good time, enjoying there selves like they should be, all so full of life. They all so good and I not only looked but felt like I was terminally ill. I wasn't enjoying myself at all, I felt as if my life had left me I'd lost it, without even knowing how or what I did.

"Here you go Bells, you think you can handle a drink, well get this down you", Mike handed me a glass slightly bigger than a shot glass. I stared at Mike and then at the small glass with the red liquid in disbelief. Did he seriously think this would do, this was definitely not enough to wash the sorrows what I had away. Still I took the glass from him. I downed the clear red liquid in one, I couldn't help think how ironic it really was.

"Easy Bells, keep drinking like that and you wont see the end of the night, that's the strongest they have, just be careful", Mike warned me.

"Well I best get another I that case", I said, reluctantly I pulled a half hearted smile across my face. Before mike had a chance to say anything else, I was on my way back to the bar, where I stayed for around an hour and half.

It was around six drinks later I started to feel them take affect, the sickening pain I had before had started to ease. And with it the longing I felt began to fade. I sat watching my friends dance. Mike making a fool out of himself as we all knew he would, Angela and Jessica mirroring each others exaggerated moves. We only spoke when one came to get a drink which was at the most three times.

I realised the drink helped it made want to dance, let loose. As I rose from the bar stool, I felt dizzy but I was raring to go. I confidently tried to make my way to the dance floor every few blinks my eyesight would blur. I stumbled over a chair clumsily, as I expected to fall onto the the hard floor, I found that something hard cached me but not nearly as hard as the floor. I felt the heat instantly on my body as I grasped the figures arms, they felt, hard, muscled, red hot. Then he spoke, his friendly voice made me look up with an unexpected feel of relief.

"Saved you", Jacob said as he steadied me to my feet. "Jacob…what, you're a little young to be in here", this was all I could spit out I was amazed to see him, he had grown once again since I saw him. All six foot something was there, he didn't seem to stop growing. Jacob was stripped to the waist with only a pair of faded ripped jeans and some black and white flip-flops. I knew he must've been desperate to get a pair of shoes on tonight and these had to be the only ones he had left, he wrecked every pair of trainers or shoes he had, the flip-flops must also be very easy to carry when running, weighing almost nothing. "I could say the same thing about you Bella, Your not the only one who can get a fake ID not that I need it with all my growth spurts and all, I could get in no sweat", Jake said with modesty I couldn't help but eyeing him up and down he was absolutely huge.

My eyes all blurred I stood on the spot trying to get a clear visual image of him. " Only by what Jake, two years you however, are only sixteen" I said, having absolutely no idea where I was going with this. He didn't appear to have heard me over the deafening music, my gaze kept going back to Angela, Jessica and Mike who were now heading to the quiet room upstairs.

"Great, I was was meant to be going to dance and now because of you I can't my friends are gone", I said with a slight agitated tone to my voice. Jacob chuckled "I've missed you so much Bells, you haven't been down in a while", Jacob said, his arms slowly tightening around me then pulling me into a bear hug, after about ten long seconds he put me down.

"What's wrong with the long face Bells, your drunk and still look like someone just told you your dog died", he stared at me waiting for a reply. I didn't realise that I didn't smile or grin at Jake while he'd been with me, in fact I hadn't smiled all night.

"Jake…erm…I'm fine", I grinned but not without forcefully pulling it. "I'm drunk Jake what's your problem its not as if you car", I accused, I couldn't help feel agitated and anxious around him, I felt like exploding and hurting him just for talking to me. "Calm down, what's wrong?, and actually you have no idea how much I care for you", he said putting his arm around my waist once again. He pulled me into a hug but, it was no where near a bear hug, it was a lot more lighter, softer, more affectionate.

I returned a little of my affection that was left, It was the least I could do, after all I did just want to kill him for no apparent reason what so ever. I wrapped my arms around his waist then leaned my chin on his shoulder. It was surprisingly nice, I felt calmed and soothed, I was able to relax for a brief second. "Thanks Jake", I said I didn't know if he could hear the sorrow in my voice.

As I looked ahead I could feel Jakes hand slowly rubbing my back motioning in little circles, but, this wasn't the reason my mind froze. It was like everything and everyone shattered into the background. My whole body went tense with and a lot of mixed feelings curdled in my stomach. I just stared I knew I was drunk, but if this was the drink it was exceptionally good. If I was hallucinating it was the most vivid image ever.

My mouth dropped open, my pupils were wide from the astonishment and shock. Without blinking, I took it in not believing what images the drink made me see. Across the other side of the room, a figure stood, back leaning against the wall, arms folded across his chest, his one leg crossed the other. And the figure was still, as if effortlessly not breathing, I couldn't make out the slightest movement, a flinch, a blink there was none.

I couldn't read the expression on his pale marble face, but I could see his brilliant topaz eyes gazing straight at me. It was him, I knew it couldn't be an image in my mind. My beautiful Edward looked good in my mind, and it did send a flow of grief rushing through me to think that he wasn't there. But this, this was too real, I could almost taste the sweet smell that I remembered coming from him, I started to take in deep breaths, my heart was beating so hard it could have exploded from my chest.

I started to get very anxious, I needed to feel his cold perfect face, so I knew it wasn't the drink playing with my head and emotions. I tried to wriggle my way out of Jakes tight grip. As I lifted my head from his shoulder, I let go expecting him to do the same, however Jacob held me tighter than he ever had before.

"Jake I need to go… I need to find my friends, I've screwed their night up enough", I said trying to break free from his hard embrace. I could also feel the heat on my chest from Jakes, it was unbelievably hot, I felt as if he was holding me their to burn me to death. "Come on Bella, don't go you may have screwed their night up but you've made mine ten times better", Jacob said with a slight edge to his tone. I could see now I wasn't the only one who had knocked back a few too many drinks.

"Erm…no Jake I really need to go", I was now worried, the look on Jakes face scared me, it was tense, he was shivering from top to bottom of his body. This could only mean one thing, he was angry but why? I couldn't think about it right now, I kept taking glances at my beautiful Edward, started to think he was definitely an image in my head. My Edward would never just stand and watch Jacob hold me against my will. "I really need to find my friends Jake please", I begged, I wriggled some more but, it was no use , I couldn't break free I kept glancing at Edward, he had to be just an image, he would help me if he wasn't.

My heart pounding with anxiousness and a little grief that Edward wasn't really there, I started to once again trying to pull from Jakes strong arms. "Please let me go", I pleaded.

"Why? So you can go run to the bloodsucker!", h shouted and stared at me in disgust. As he said it, he let go of me, however, he tightly grasped me around one wrist so I still couldn't leave him.

"What, Edward", I mouthed in confusion, Jake couldn't have seen him to, he was in my head an illusion from the drink. Did Jake sense how strongly I felt and was thinking of Edward? A puzzled look spread across my face. Jake was now forcefully pulling me towards the clubs exit. He said coldly, "oh please Bella, your either seriously deluded or you seriously believe I can't smell the rotten stench that surrounds him. The sickening smell of, whenever he kissed, hugged or even came near you, you stank of him to". Jake looked at me with complete disgust I thought I could feel the tears build up in my eyes because I was so mad, and offended Jake was meant to be my best friend, who else could I trust if not him.

"Shut up Jake", was all I could say back to him, even though Edward had hurt me I still loved him, eternally, with all of my heart and soul he was my everything I couldn't let Jake say anything wrong against him. "Listen Bells, this is what's happening", we were now about to exit the club when I spoke or pleaded rather without any thought. "Help Edward please help me", Jake then threw me carelessly to the floor, my mouth banging of the corner or the sharp edged wall, I could feel the blood slowly oozing from my lip and in my mouth.

It surprised me that all I felt was relief. For one, Jacob had let me go however careless that may have been. For two, my saviour, my Edward wasn't in my imagination, he was standing right next to me. Glaring at Jacob I had never seen Edward like it, his eyes were black, full of hate. His jaw tightened with his teeth bared, and his hands were clenched into tight fists. Edward actually looked like a vampire, and beyond scary for any other normal person in the room, but to me he was still my love, and the most beautiful being that ever existed.

I could sense the anger between both of them, and even though normal confident Jake was up for a fight, I couldn't help see the slight hint in his eye, that maybe he was put off by Edward. I knew if I left it any longer unspoken words would turn into a fight, and, even though I knew I should be hating Jacob I didn't want him dead. Which by now Edward looked more than happy to do.

"Go, go Jake", I said with disappointment, anger and frustration spilling out all at once. "Bella", Jake said stern but a little sheepish. Edward let out a growl, a warning for Jacob not to come any closer. "Jake I said go", I curled up and put my head into my knees, wrapping my arms around my legs. Jake stepped forward holding out his hand.

"Bella come-", Jake said sternly but was cut off by Edward who was now clenching his fists tighter. "Come closer and I swear I will rip you to shreds mongrel". Jake looked at Edward and then turned his head to stare back at me. "Go, g on please", I whispered to him, I could taste the blood in my mouth even though by now the bleeding had stopped, it made me feel quite queasy. Jacob stared at me for a second longer and then stormed out of the club.

Edward turned and crouched at the side of me, "Bella, are you ok", his soft velvet voice said. I couldn't reply, his eyes were now turning a golden colour and his fists were no longer clenched. I just sat starring at him, I lifted my hand and slowly traced his soft marble lips, then rested my palm on his cheeks. I was in shock, my head was spinning trying to grasp the fact that Edward was here with me. "Bella are yo-" his velvet voice said again, I cut him off still starring at him straight in the eye. "Edward…you…your back", my voice was shaky and quiet under the deafening music, but I know he heard me. He slowly took my hand off his cheek, and grasping it in both of his he rose me from the floor without breaking my eye contact.

As I was securely on my feet, still holding my one hand he said, "and this is where I'll stay Bella, with you until you tell me to leave, I will never leave you again Bella. I'm way too selfish for that". I suddenly came out of my stunning gaze, frantically I swung my arms around his neck tears wheeling up in my eyes. I could feel the sting and then the constant flow of wetness running down my face. Edwards cold hand run themselves slowly around my back, it was a feeling I wanted to last forever. I felt complete, like I had the missing piece back, I had finally found out how to put the missing pieces of my puzzle back together. "I'm so sorry Bella, please forgive me", he whispered apologetically in my ear. "There's nothing to forgive", I whispered back in his, wanted this embrace to last forever, but of course it didn't, and was over in a second or so it seemed.

"Bella your mouth, its bleeding", he told me with his cold hand rested on my cheek. I quickly put my head down, so I could face the floor. I forgot all about the blood that could so easily tempt Edward, the blood that could remind him why he left. "I'm sorry I didn't-", he cut me of, his cold hand lifted my chin so my gaze would meet his. "It's fine Bella I'm in control, now are you sure your fine", he said, I think it was to reassure himself more than me. "Yes", was all I could reply I was trying to read his expression it seemed sad, like he needed to make a million apologies just for starters, but I didn't want one apology I just wanted him, my Edward.

When he could tell my eyes were trying to read him like a book he put his head down, I slowly put my fingers on his chin and lifted his head. "Edward, I don't want apologies I want you, your all I've wanted and thought about since you… left", I said, trying to make him understand. "And I thought of you my love, my Bella, I know it will be hard to gain your trust and heart but-", I cut him off thinking he hadn't got my message. "Edward, you already have my trust, and as for my heart it went missing three months ago and I haven't seen it since tonight", I smiled at him wishing he really knew I meant it.

"Thank you so much Bella I will always love you and you can always trust me I'll never leave again I promise and swear to you I'll be here." If it were possible for a tear to shed out of Edwards eye, he would have shed them now I could see the loyalty in him and I couldn't believe how edgy his voice sounded. "Now do you wanna go home", he stared at me waiting for my reply I sighed and nodded at him. "Just let me go tell Angela, Jessica and Mike where I'm going", I said and started pulling him towards the quiet room with me, where my friends had been clueless about my shocking reunion.

As we were walking to the quiet room my hand didn't let go of Edwards even if there were a crowd of dancers they would have to move around us, I knew Edward meant he would never leave me, and that he was sorry, I just felt like if I let go of him, I would wake up, and he wouldn't be there.

Edward must have sensed I was anxious because, we were just about to enter the quiet room when he stopped me, "Bella, I love you, and I'm truly sorry, I can't explain how much you mean to me, and how I was longing to come back to you. I thought it was best I stayed away from you to protect you from me, even thought every second of the day I thought of you, I made myself suffer and I realise now I only made you suffer, I understand if you hate me or if you don't want to go back to how we were, Bella if you don't love me anymore-", I stood staring at him. His brilliant golden eyes were glaring into my own, "Edward", I said he seemed confused that I was about to talk. "How can you say that, you are my life my soul of course I love you, more than you can imagine, for the past three months, yes I was lost and thinking of you every second of the day, knowing you would pull through and losing myself nearly did kill me. But hating you was never an option and will never be an option because it would kill me more. And if you ever did decide t leave again", I looked at the pained expression on his face and carried onto explain myself. "Well lets just say, vampires and werewolves will be nothing compared to the wrath of Bella, I would definitely hunt you down want to hurt maybe kill you, but when I got close to you I would shower you with kisses and thank God that you were ok. Then I would forget why I was even mad at you, you would get off the hook." I said and slyly flashed a grin at him.

"I wished you were mad at me I w3ant you to scream and shout at me, tell me how much you hate me, just so you could see how much I'm willing to beg for your forgiveness." He said as if he were begging me to do so right there. "Never" I said winking at him and returned to pulling him into the room with me.

As I entered what I expected to be a little room, was almost as big as the main room and equally as packed. My eyes scanned the entire room for the three friends I had deserted and almost ignored all night. I made sure that Edward was close to me so my concentration could be on finding Jessica, Mike and Angela to tell them I was leaving with Edward, I was a little curious about what their reaction would be when they saw Edward back with me after the worst three months of my life. "Bella", I heard a soft voice shout, it was Angela waving her arms around, Jessica was a less enthusiastic she was staring at Mike who's gaze was upon me.

I pushed my way past the party goers trying to make sure no one broke the grasp that was temporarily keeping Edward and I from parting. As I got to the table Angela looked concerned I don't even think she noticed that Edward was present at that moment. "Bella what on-", Jessica cut Angela off by her jaw dropping and said, "oh my god…look who's returned", as she that all three of my friends looked totally gobsmaked even Mike, except he also had a hint of frustration in his eyes.

"Well you've got nerve you leave Bella, you drain every bit of life out of her by saying she wasn't good enough, you have serious nerve". Mike shouted at Edward his finger pointing in Edwards face, they were staring right at each other but as Mike reeled off the list of things that had happened to me in consequence of Edward leaving me , I could see the agonised look spreading across Edwards face. I thought I would die if I had to watch him any more to see him in agony really hurt, but even though he looked like he was in agony it seemed that he was content with Mike shouting at him, Edward was going to do or say anything to stop him.

I put my hand on Edwards shoulder and closed my eyes. I said simply "Mike, please shut up, I came to say I'm going back with Edward", Mikes eyes widened. "You can't be serious", Mike said abruptly but Angela cut in before he could say anything else, "it's fine Bella, that's what you want. Do I have to cover for you with Charlie? Er will you go home tonight, or does he still think your staying at mine?" Angela said thoughtfully, she was always considerate to what other were thinking and doing, I smiled, "it's fine Ang I'll tell him I felt ill or something and that I wanted to come home". Angela nodded, "Ok, well… erm I'll see you later, and Edward it's good to see you again".

"Thanks Angela you too", he replied softly with the velvet voice I'd been dying to hear for months. "Erm… ok well were going now, bye oh and the three of you, I can't thank you enough for tonight", I waved and turned to walk away with Edwards arm still wrapped around around my waist, to have him touch me again sent a shiver down my spine, a shiver that told me everything about this was right.

On the way back to the car park I stared at him, absorbing his features that hadn't changed the slightest. I was so happy, I felt like glowing inside, I wanted to shine and let the world know I was happy again, I was back, because Edward was with me.

I was so content with just walking at his side, my one arm around his waist and his arm around mine. I was ecstatic, every now and then he would pull me closer to him, as if her were protecting me from something that was totally invisible to me. He kissed and sniffed my hair taking in my scent, as I took in his. I was like a five year old who had just been given a lifetime supply of sweets. I couldn't explain my happiness, it was only little silly little things that I'd missed, but now that they were back, my worries were gone.

As we reached the shiny silver Volvo, I couldn't help but sigh, it was time we had to let go of each other and at the moment It was the worst thought ever. I wanted to be permanently glued to his side.

I was about to enter the passengers side when Edward glanced at me and said, "Bella wait, before we get ion I need to tell you," he held both of my hands and stood directly in front of me. His pale beauty stood out in the dark nights sky, with the moonlight shining down on his face. As Edwards gaze captured mine, I couldn't tell what he was about to say all I knew was that it was serious, he didn't smile or grin, he just simply glared at me.

"Go on", I said, truly interested and infatuated by him.

"Bella, I love you".

"I know, Edward I love you too with all of my heart, but I don't want another apology", I said staring at him in the eyes.

"Please just let me get this out", he said meaningfully, his eye contact didn't leave mine. Edward took a deep breath, "Before you Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars, points of light and reason…and then you shot across my sky like meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no reason for anything", my heart inflated like it was going to crack through my ribs as he said this, there was an uncontrollable stream of tears flowing down my face. I felt both of Edwards hands grasp my face starring at me quizzically. "I thought it was just me Edward, I can't put into words how lost I was without you. But I truly adore you, love you with all of my heart and soul forever and always". I said trying to control my sobs.

Edward gave me a smile, flashing his teeth, I grinned back at him whilst his hands took mine and guided them around his neck. He then put his hands lightly on my waist, and before I knew it , we were slowly turning on the spot, slow dancing. I hated it, but with Edward it was so real and I concentrated on nothing else but his eyes.

"You know what…I'm in love with you Edward Cullen, my beautiful Edward". I said smiling, not breaking the concentration we both shared on each other. "You know what Miss Isabella Swan… You have my love and heart for eternity", he smiled the crooked smile I love at me.

"Thank you", I replied to him, honestly grateful as I knew he already knew he had mine any way.

"No, my love, thank you", he said in a sincere tone. We were still slow dancing, and as I lay my head on Edwards chest I recognised the song he was singing softly in my ear, Carry you home, by James Blunt, our song. I felt relaxed and settled in his arms everything was right, he was softly singing the perfect song, we were holding each other slowly dancing, under the nights moonlight sky. What more could I want?


End file.
